El inicio de los STARS
by Filonauta
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Quién fue el fundador? ¿Qué hacían desde antes del incidente de la mansión? ¿Hubo relaciones entre ellos? ¿O eran compañeros apenas soportándose? Entren y vean los lazos que se formaron desde la fundación del grupo de élite hasta su disolución luego de la mansión.
1. El ultimo espacio en blanco del mapa

Hola a todos! Bueno, esta historia quiero decir que es muy ambiciosa. Quiero repasar toda la información que recopile para formar unos lazos fuertes, unidos y que tengan coherencia en la historia. Todos sabemos quienes son los STARS. El grupo que me marcó de por vida en el RE1! Había buena camaradería y muy buena química. Pero... ¿quién entró primero? ¿Cómo llegaron a formar unos lazos tan fuertes? ¿Cómo era la vida de los integrantes de STARS antes del incidente de la mansión? Bueno, acá lo encontraran y espero no defraudar ni decepcionar a nadie... ya que si bien es toda información que procese, es muy poca lo que existe ahí afuera en internet y tengo que armarlo de alguna forma.

Quiero agradecer mucho a los sitios como _residentevilsh_ que me ayudó mucho con su información recopilada y especialmente a un usuario del sitio de nick **"Nightmare Hunter"** que me brindó valiosa información sobre el ingreso de los miembros.

Bueno, no los quiero aburrir más y los dejo con el primer capítulo de los inicios de los STARS!

Nota: En muchos capitulos aparecerán personajes con los que nos topamos o tuvieron algún protagonismo, tanto sea secundario como primario y hasta terciario en Raccon City y en sus juegos (RE1, RE2 Y RE3 que son los que toman en cuenta el incidente y luego sobre la ciudad).

**1**

**El último espacio en blanco del mapa**

El departamento de policía de Raccon City anunciaba su más reciente formación: un grupo de fuerzas especiales para luchar contra el terrorismo y el crimen organizado, cosas contra las que la policía no está preparada para enfrentar. Y la ciudad estaba entusiasmada por la noticia.

A pesar de ser una pequeña ciudad esta se fue modernizando hasta convertirse en una comunidad industrializada. La expansión y modernización fueron acompañadas por un aumento en los índices de delincuencia.

Ahí es donde la R.P.D estableció el grupo S.T.A.R.S. (_Servicio de Tácticas Especiales y Rescate_) para mantener a raya la tasa del terrorismo en la tranquila ciudad montañesa.

Esa mañana la conferencia de prensa era realizada a puertas de la comisaría, con un Brian Irons, jefe de la jefatura, haciendo énfasis en que Umbrella era generosa al repartir gastos y molestarse en contribuir con la nueva formación anunciada. Los flashes de las cámaras, los micrófonos y las preguntas de los reporteros era algo con lo que Irons se sentía cómodo y a gusto. Pero no se podría decir lo mismo del hombre que estaba a espalda de él, esperando ser presentado para seguir con el discurso que habían preparado para esa mañana.

-El departamento de policía está infinitamente agradecido también con nuestro alcalde Michael Warren por las molestias ocasionadas con los preajustes y nuevos honorarios para el presente grupo. ¡Ustedes mismos, ciudadanos, fueron parte de este nuevo proyecto! La seguridad es pensada primero en ustedes, por ustedes y ante ustedes. Hemos oído noticias de qué el terrorismo esta en auge pero esto no nos detendrá. Aquí sólo hay familias trabajadores y que no se dejarán aprovechar por estas lacras de la sociedad. ¡El R.P.D trabaja para ustedes! ¡Y los S.T.A.R.S. lo harán pensando en todos!

El pequeño televisor transmitía con pequeñas interferencias a medida que el discurso seguía. Los flashes de las cámaras seguían y ahora era cuando los reporteros hacían las preguntas. Una gran noticia como aquella era revolucionaria para aquella ciudad. Todos querían ver que pasaba y saber de los famosos S.T.A.R.S. y por eso la tienda de armas Kendo estaba vacía en esos momentos.

-Un hablador ese Irons, ¿verdad? –preguntó un hombre corpulento detrás de la barra, observando el televisor mientras limpiaba con un trapo la barra.

El aludido no respondió, solo miraba la televisión. Estaba frente al dueño de la tienda, apoyado en la barra y con el cuerpo encogido en sus hombros. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el hombre detrás del jefe de la policía. El que se suponía que fuera su jefe en los próximos días.

-El mismo discurso de siempre. Políticos. Ese tipo tendría que ser político. Le gusta demasiado la atención. –volvió a hablar el dueño de la tienda.

-Es por eso que el alcalde le cedió el lugar para el discurso. Irons no me agrada, pero será mi jefe a partir de hoy.

-Vamos, Barry, ¿dónde está ese ánimo?

-No lo sé, Robert. No lo sé. –suspiró.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿No estás a gusto con tu puesto? ¿es eso?

Barry se quedó en silencio, ignorando deliberadamente al dueño de la tienda de armas, y prestó atención nuevamente al televisor.

-Pensé que ser el experto de armas de los S.T.A.R.S. sería tu trabajo ideal. Estás casi por la jubilación y un trabajo tranquilo es lo que querías…

En la televisión, Brian Irons bajó del pequeño altar y el hombre que estaba observando Barry subió. Se aclaró la garganta y habló.

-Como capitán de la nueva escuadra adjunta del departamento de policía no puedo más que garantizar el trabajo a futuro que estará siendo realizado una vez que el equipo esté con todos sus efectivos. El progreso es nuestra misión, la vocación a que consagramos nuestra vida. –aseguró Wesker mientras hablaba por el micrófono, alzando la voz. -¡El progreso ha de derrotar al injusto! ¡El progreso ha de detener el delincuente, el violador, al golpeador! ¡Una vida libre de robos, muertes y dolor! ¡El gran sueño de la humanidad!

-Vaya tipo estupido ese, ¿no? Podría quitarse las gafas de sol… -dijo Kendo.

-Hay algo que no me cierra y aún no encuentro qué es. –dijo de pronto Barry. –Algo en ese tipo…

-¿El que habla?

-Sí. En ese…

-Siempre tan social mi amigo. –dijo riendo. –Sólo recuerda viejo amargo que la temporada de caza pronto nos abrirá las puertas para un fin de semana relajante.

-Eso si que no me olvido.

-Lo haces cuando tienes mucho trabajo, Barry.

-Y créeme que lo tendré. Bueno, es hora de marchar. Aún tengo papeleos en la oficina. Con todo esto de la selección de personal estoy atareado.

-Saca tu mugrosa presencia de mi tienda y hazme el favor de avisarle a mi hermano con tiempo sobre las armas que querías.

-Lo llamaré luego. Adiós Robert.

-Ah, y Barry…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hazme el favor de ignorar tu instinto. Nunca te falla pero no te metas en cosas que no son.

Barry sonrió y despidió a su amigo con un ademán.

En la televisión, Albert Wesker se paseaba entre los reporteros y civiles sonriendo y saludando con la mano a la multitud que lo aclamaba.

-Gracias, gracias. Son muy amables. Gracias… -cada vez que pronunciaba las palabras agachaba un poco la cabeza. La dosis de modestia precisa.

* * *

Barry Burton estacionó su coche en el único espacio vacío que quedaba del estacionamiento de la policía y caminó hacia la entrada de la comisaría, escuchando los aplausos y gritos. Miró su reloj y si esto tardaba un poco más, podría trabajar sin demasiado alboroto en su oficina.

Barry ingresó en la RPD y subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y a su despacho. Cuando pasó por la oficina de Irons se detuvo al oír su voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Albert! ¡El discurso ha sido magnífico! ¡Magnífico! –Brian Irons le tendió la mano a Wesker.

-Sí. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. –Wesker no le devolvió el saludo. En vez de eso, se desprendió del transmisor inalámbrico y se lo colocó en la palma de la mano a Irons. –Guárdame eso, Brian.

-Claro, Albert.

-¿Ha venido el alcalde Warren?

-No, Michael no ha podido venir. –Brian se encogió de hombros.

-Es una pena que se haya perdido el discurso. –opinó Wesker.

-Ya le diré que vea el DVD. –repuso Brian.

-Hemos conseguido que las noticias lleguen ahí fuera. –dijo Wesker. –Esa es la cuestión. Ahora todo el mundo sabe que hay un grupo de élite preparado para defenderlos. Eso es lo que importa. Umbrella y la RPD se encuentran perfectamente posicionadas.

_"¿Umbrella?"_ pensó Barry,

-¿Por eso accediste a dar el discurso? –preguntó Irons.

Wesker se le quedó mirando. -¿Y que carajo creías? ¿Qué tenía muchas ganas de venir a Raccon City? –a continuación se desprendió del micrófono y se lo entregó a Irons. –Guárdame esto también.

-Claro, Albert.

Wesker se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él sin decir nada más. Brian Irons se estremeció. Pensó que era una suerte que Umbrella tuviera dinero. De otro modo, estaría más que sentenciado.

Barry Burton se alejo antes de que Wesker saliera de la oficina del jefe de la policía y se perdiera escaleras abajo.

El experto en armas ingresó a su despacho, cerró y se sentó en una de las mesas que había a disposición de mas personas.

¿Brian Irons siendo dócil con el capitán de un grupo formado adjunto a la comisaría, como si intentará no hacer algo que lo molestara? ¿Umbrella bien posicionada? Había escuchado demasiado y tenía que acallar sus pensamientos. Después de todo, Robert Kendo tenía razón. Su instinto no le fallaba, pero era mejor dejarlo congelado por ahora. Podría meterse en asuntos turbios y no quería quedarse en la calle antes de tiempo.

Sacó la fotografía de su familia de su billetera y la observó unos segundos antes de ponerse a trabajar.

La carpeta que estaba frente a él era uno de los próximos efectivos para el grupo. Leyó el título.

Forest Speyer.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Si llegaron hasta esta parte quiere decir que les gusto como va la historia y eso me alegra mucho! Notaron que hubo participaciones de personajes que en RE2 vimos, ¿verdad? Por ejemplo de Robert Kendo y su tienda de armas, que es el primer sobreviviente con el que nos topamos (Uses a Leon o a Claire) luego de la explosión y la posterior separación del policía o la hermana Redfield. Y sí, Robert Kendo y Barry eran buenos amigos, aunque en realidad Barry era amigo de todo el mundo y a su vez tenía muchos contactos. El hermano de Kendo era el que fabricaba o personalizaba las armas que Barry pedía para su equipo de STARS.

Sobre el porqué del ingreso de Barry y Wesker desde el principio, bueno... STARS se formó en 1996. Los arreglos entre Irons y Umbrella ya venían de antes del 96 por lo tanto es evidente que Irons y Umbrella digitaron a Wesker como lider de STARS.

El equipo Alpha se formó primero, y luego se incorporó el equipo Bravo, no sé exactamente cuándo pero deduzco que no fue mucho antes de 1998, dado que en RE2 podemos comprobar que los Bravo aún no tenían una oficina propia dentro del RPD mientras que el equipo Alpha sí.

Respecto a Barry, él junto con Wesker eran los miembros más antiguos de STARS, es decir que estuvieron allí desde su fundación en 1996 y por eso será nuestro protagonista por el momento.

Nota: Citado de **Nightmare Hunter**.

Si les gusto, diganmelo!


	2. Ángel de la Muerte

**UnaLocaCleonista: **Hola Nati! millones de gracias por el review! me alegro que te haya gustado! :) No creo que la narración sea excelente, pero hago el mejor intento posible xDDD de eso si estate segura jaja.   


No se me ocurrio otro nombre para la historia y no se si asi haya quedado correcto... tenia pensado ponerle "STARS" pero creo que quedaba como muy seco y nadie le iba a dar bola! pero creo que "Los inicios de los STARS" tampoco quedo muy bueno xD pero bue... tenia que ponerle un titulo y me decidi por ese! capaz mas adelante lo cambie si se me ocurre otro!

Veo que te gusta mucho la pareja de Claire y Leon! Lo malo es que yo ODIO a Leon! jaja desde que le dieron protagonismo en el RE4 (yo venia re emocionado de jugar con Chris, Jill...) y ZAS en toda la boca, un Leon agente super especial... como que no me gusto! pero lo jugue igual eh, mi fanatismo por los RE era demasiado como para que me echara atras por el personaje principal jaja.

Aun no se si llevar la historia hasta el punto de la mansion o arrastrar hasta que la ciudad es evaporizada por completo por el misil termonuclear... por el momento tengo pensado hacer hasta el incidente de la mansion (que falta bastante) y capaz una vez llegado ahi decida seguirla hasta los ultimos dias de Raccon City :)

Gracias por leer y espero que este capitulo te guste!

**2**

**Ángel de la muerte**

El experto de armas Barry Burton se hallaba sentado en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad llamado Bar J`s, con un plato de bife y papas. Cortó un gran pedazo de carne y lo degustó, masticándolo lentamente. Barry Burton estaba convencido de que el bife con papas alimentaba su cerebro y creía que podía ayudarlo a reflexionar con más claridad cuando se enfrentaba a alguno de sus casos.

En esos momentos estaba pensando en Wesker e Irons y sobre lo que escuchó de ellos. Aparentemente, aquel hombre, Albert Wesker, quería que Umbrella esté bien posicionada… pero, ¿con qué fin?

Pero eso no era todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. El nuevo efectivo de STARS, Forest Speyer, había llegado a la comisaría hacía no más de media hora o más.

Burton tomó un sorbo de café y se comió la última papa que había en su plato. Tenía un mal presentimiento y también sentía cierta curiosidad profesional acerca de Wesker. Casi podía percibirlo. Era el olor de un crimen sin resolver.

-¿Más café? –le preguntó Cindy, la camarera, con la cafetera en la mano.

-Sí, gracias. –era un café cargado, ideal para tener una tarde activa.

-¿Postre, Barry? Tenemos un pastel…

-No, gracias, Cindy. –repuso Burton, dándose una palmada en la barriga. -Ya he tenido suficiente con mi ración de carne.

La camarera dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa y él se quedó mirando por la ventana. Una anciana pasó ante el restaurante empujando un carrito con la compra. La sombra de una nube cruzó la calle, oscureciendo un instante a los transeúntes. El sol volvió a salir un momento, antes de que otra nube lo ocultara de nuevo. Lluvia y sol se alternaban constantemente. No era nada raro mirar hacia las montañas y ver un arco iris.

Se puso las gafas y caminó hacia la comisaría, tomándose su tiempo y pasándose la lengua por los dientes para eliminar un resto de carne. Cuando llegó, se sorprendió a la calma que reinaba en el lugar.

El acostumbrado ajetreo y bullicio no existía. Es más, hasta le pareció extraño que solo hallan tres o cuatro policías en el lugar. Se acercó a una mujer rubia y de cabello corto.

-Rita, ¿dónde están todos?

-¿No lo sabías? Están en la práctica de tiro. Kevin retó a un duelo al chico nuevo, el de STARS.

Barry alargó sus facciones en un gesto de sorpresa, por lo qué Rita dejó escapar una risa.

-Ya sabes como es Kevin, Barry. Además no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de reñir mano a mano contra otro tirador experto.

-¿Wesker también está ahí?

-No, no lo vi en todo el día. ¿Por qué?

Barry negó con la cabeza y sonrió. –Perdona que te haya molestado, Rita. Iré a presentarme con Speyer. Nos vemos luego.

-¡Adiós! –dijo la oficial de policía mientras volvía su atención al papeleo de su oficina.

* * *

En el campo de tiro lo único que podía ahogar los gritos y virotes eran los disparos de las Beretta 92F que destrozaban los blancos móviles de su respectivo carril.

-¡Vamos, Kevin, dale una lección!

-¡No por nada eres el experto, Forest!

En esos momentos había una pequeña división de espectadores que alentaban por Kevin Ryman, actual efectivo policial con la mejor puntería dentro del RPD y el resto por el nuevo integrante de los STARS que hasta el momento no había errado ningún tiro.

Los músculos de sus antebrazos estaban rígidos y marcados por las venas de la tensión del momento. Apenas pestañaban para apretar el gatillo y lo único que los dejaba concentrarse únicamente en sus blancos eran los auriculares que tapaban el ruido exterior.

Finalmente lo que los detuvo fue la falta de munición.

_Click click click_

Forest Speyer se permitió una sonrisa triunfadora al observar su cantidad de blancos destruidos y la pequeña puntuación que rápidamente comparó con la de su rival de la izquierda. 50 a 46.

El nuevo tirador de los STARS se sacó los auriculares y cerró los ojos mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa y escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros de fondo. Lo mejor fue observar la expresión del tal Kevin Ryman. El hombre se tragó su orgullo cuando extendió la mano y estrechó con él en un apretón fuerte.

-Fue suerte.

-98% de precisión con dianas es aceptable; pero en una situación con blancos móviles… es épico. –contestó sin más un Forest con un ego inflado y renovado. Kevin se mordió el labio y se retiró de la escena antes de humillarse más.

-Excelente forma de gastar munición. –dijo de pronto una voz que paralizó al resto. Forest vio a un hombre maduro que llevaba un chaleco rojo que cubría su voluminosa barriga, pero sus musculosos brazos no tenían un gramo de grasa. -¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo aquí?

Un sargento veterano de la RPD se le acercó al recién llegado intentando explicarle las cosas pero fue despechado rápidamente.

-No me debes explicaciones, Elliott. Quiero a todos fuera, menos a ti. –dijo, señalando a un Forest que poco a poco se iba desinflando del reciente ego ganado cuando leyó y vio el emblema de los STARS en el hombro derecho del tipo.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que todos los policías dejaron el campo de tiro. Un incómodo silencio albergó la situación hasta que el nuevo efectivo de los STARS rompió el silencio.

-Señor, yo…

-Jugaste una competencia de tiro con uno de los mejores tiradores de los STARS. Kevin Ryman tiene un 94% de precisión en su historial. Y no solo eso, sino que alborotaste la comisaría.

Forest se quedó callado sin saber realmente que decir.

-¿Le ganaste? –dijo el hombre.

Speyer abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. -¿Señor?

-Que si le ganaste.

-Sí, señor… pero…

-Bien. Ryman nunca me agrado.

El tirador no sabía realmente como tomar la conversación por lo que quedo callado unos momentos hasta que el hombre frente a él se permitió reír.

-Tranquilo, Forest. No soy tu capitán ni mucho menos. Soy Barry. Barry Burton, el experto de armas de los STARS. –le tendió la mano. –Tendrías que haber visto tu cara.

-Forest Speyer. Mantenimiento y tirador. –dijo el nuevo con una sonrisa. –Cielos, pensé que ya me estaba metiendo en un lío.

-Te recomendaría dejar de lado este tipo de pruebas de todas formas. Tal vez a nuestro capitán no le agrade. Ven, te mostraré la oficina y al personal.

-¿Está el capitán?

-No.

Salieron de la práctica de tiro y atravesaron el vestíbulo principal de la comisaría que nuevamente estaba plagada de oficiales que comenzaron a aplaudir en cuanto vieron a Forest.

-Generaste un alboroto, ¿eh? –dijo Barry mientras subía las escaleras que daban al primer piso.

-Eso creo. –dijo Forest devolviendo los saludos al aire y manteniendo su sonrisa triunfante. –Al menos tendrán de qué hablar durante un tiempo.

Entraron en la oficina de STARS y rápidamente Barry le indicó su escritorio. Mientras Forest ordenaba precozmente el lugar, Barry se acercó a la ventana y vio hacia el estacionamiento y se fijó en la motocicleta que ocupaba el estacionamiento de Speyer.

-¿Es tuya? –preguntó Barry desde la ventana.

-¿Disculpa?

-La motocicleta.

-Oh, sí. Es una Harley Davidson.

-¿Cuatro tiempos?

-Sí. Cilindrada.

-¿Eras motoquero o algo por el estilo, Forest? –preguntó Barry. Era normal que ese tipo de motos perteneciera a aquellas bandas de motociclistas que se dedicaban a emborracharse, pelearse y andar por la ruta sin un rumbo marcado.

-Lo era, sí. –mostró el tatuaje de su hombro izquierdo. Era una espada clavada con dos alas saliendo de sus costados. –Pertenecí a los Ángeles de la Muerte. Muchas peleas sin sentido y luego me uní al ejército. Sirvió de algo, ¿no?.

-Así parece. Sabes disparar como un demonio.

-¿Es un halago o…?

-Sí, lo es. –y rió mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

-¿Y somos nosotros tres por el momento?

-Ajá. Tú, yo y el capitán. Pero tengo muchos expedientes por leer por ahora. Tómate el día libre si quieres. Después de todo aún no estamos en servicio. Hay un bar muy bueno a unas pocas cuadras de aquí.

-¿El J`s?

-El mismo. ¿Ya has estado aquí antes?

-No, no. –Forest sonrió triunfal. –Pero ya he oído de la bella Cindy, la camarera. Creo que iré a visitarla.

-No te pases de listo con ella muchacho. –Barry sonrió. –Tienes que hacer una larga fila para insinuarte.

-Eso lo veremos, lo veremos.

-Y procura no armar líos en el bar. O yo te sacaré a patadas de ahí.

-Copiado, señor. –Forest hizo un ademán al estilo militar y salió de la oficina.

Caminó con los hombros en alto pensando que su primer día había sido un completo éxito. Aún faltaba conocer a su capitán pero seguro era buen tipo como el tal Barry.

* * *

El día era soleado en el centro de la mansión Arklay, y la vista desde la sala de reuniones abarcaba buena parte de la ciudad desde las alturas. Mas allá de la ciudad, una línea abrupta de picos dibujaba el horizonte con tonos verdes y azules. Eran las montañas Arklays. Las nubes empezaban a cubrirlas.

-Hoy lloverá en Raccon, como suele suceder. –dijo Albert Wesker, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular mientras pensaba que la lluvia resolvería el problema de la sangre por las montañas.

Se apartó del ventanal y se sentó en la larga mesa de madera pulida, donde varias personas lo esperaban. Frente a él tenía a William Birkin, investigador de su mismo nivel. También estaba la ejecutiva de Umbrella encargada de las relaciones con los medios de comunicación.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, solo, se sentaba un individuo delgado con gafas de cristales sin montura. Oswell J. Spencer era el dueño total de la corporación farmacéutica. Y había invertido mil millones de dólares en Umbrella.

-Doce hombres es el número correcto. –dijo Wesker. –Pensábamos contratarlos para que hicieran trabajos de campo a prueba de B.O.W. en esta zona.

-Podrías ser inspector y anotar los resultados de la batalla. Lo mejor del departamento de policía contra lo mejor de nuestras armas biológicas. –dijo un emocionado Birkin mientras seguía al pie de la letra los expedientes que tenía frente a él.

-Me parece bien. –convino Wesker.

Albert Wesker se preguntó cuánto tardaría la policía en descubrir que Umbrella estaría detrás de experimentos ilegales y que violaban los derechos humanos como cosa de todos los días. Más sabiendo que siete indigentes habían desaparecido de la ciudad en una noche. Lo que los agentes de Umbrella no sabían es que esos indigentes eran queridos por la localidad. Pero había un punto bueno; los agentes de Raccon City eran casi todos tranquilos, de manera que solían inclinarse por las explicaciones más sencillas, porque eso les facilitaba el papeleo. Aun así, no quería que las autoridades se interesaran demasiado.

-Actualmente, Umbrella no puede permitirse el lujo de convertirse en el centro de atención de los medios. La empresa se encuentra en un momento crítico de su expansión, así que necesitamos resolver de forma discreta los pequeños problemas que han surgido en los laboratorios de la mansión, y en concreto el de los cerberus que suelen excaparse.

Spencer asintió lentamente en dirección a Albert Wesker y este se permitió sonreír.

-Si todo sale de acuerdo a los planes, pronto tendremos pruebas que demuestren la eficacia de nuestras armas y sin comprometernos. Umbrella quedará limpia y los STARS pasaran a la historia. Tendrán su homenaje frente a una ciudad que los recibirá como héroes.

-Aun no tenemos una historia que contar del por qué los STARS vinieron hasta aquí. –dijo Birkin.

Wesker mantuvo su mirada fría en él hasta que el científico alejó la mirada.

-La tendremos. Todo a su debido tiempo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Hoooooooooola! Bueno, sobre el nombre del capitulo realmente lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo hasta que sin mas puse eso. Se habran dado cuenta hasta que aparece Forest y su tatuaje, verdad? xD Sobre él, realmente me invente que haya pertenecido a una banda de motoqueros pero si que parece uno, verdad? Pelo largo, tatuaje, personalidad desvariada... bueno, tal vez en otra vida lo fue xD

Sobre el Bar J´s, ¿lo recuerdan? Es cuando en el RE3 con Jill te topas con Brad y este nos informo que un monstruo lo persigue y que viene por nosotros tambien! y es el escenario principal del Resident Evil Outbreak y la camarera, Cindy, tambien lo es, como una de las protagonistas principales de los Outbreak (que son dos Files).

Y sobre el final de Wesker haciendo preparativos... yo creo que fue una mezcla de confianza y despiste el que haya ocasinado que los Cerberus escaparan de los laboratorios de la mansion y que todo diera paso al RE1 (extraños avistamientos de monstruos en las montañas, excursionistas muertos, etc) asi que yo creo que ya habia un problema de seguridad respecto a los perros.

Saludos! :)


	3. Hermanos

UnaLocaCleonista: Hola manola! Que emocion volver a leerte por aca! Me alegro muchisimo que te haya atrapado la historia! :) Sos la unica por lo que veo jaja xD

Poco a poco veremos el ingreso de varios miembros simultaneos y vamos a ahondar mas en sus pasados y amistades en el grupo! Espero que estos capitulos te gusten y este sobre todo por la aparicion de...! jaja

**3**

**Hermanos**

-Enrico Marini. Un dedicado operativo y muy competente. Tiene mucha experiencia militar y un largo historial de gran renombre. –recitaba Barry mientras leía el expediente a su superior. –Un gran jefe de misión y unidad. Además un buen amigo mío.

-Podría servir como segundo al mando. Si demuestra sus aptitudes que remarcan su curriculum, será apto para el labor. Contáctate con él en cuanto antes. –dijo Wesker mientras descruzaba sus brazos y veía el resto de expedientes sobre la mesa. -¿Ya hablaste con la tal Valentine?

-Sí. Está acomodándose en la ciudad, ni bien tenga tiempo la llamaré cuanto antes. Aun tengo que viajar para hablar con Chris Redfield.

Wesker alzó las cejas. -¿De verdad crees tan importante al tal Redfield?

-Un excelente amigo y una gran referencia, señor. Servimos juntos en mi estancia en la fuerza. Además de ser un excelente tirador y explorador de campo.

Albert Wesker ojeó el expediente de Redfield y sin sacarse las gafas de sol Barry notó como escrutaba el papel críticamente. –Aquí dice que desobedeció órdenes del Alto Mando y eso le valió insubordinación. Tiene una larga medida de disciplinarias…

-Las órdenes que desobedeció fueron de rescatar a un compañero herido en el campo, señor. Creo que la mancha en su expediente bien lo vale. Salvó la vida de un marine estadounidense.

-Hn. –Wesker golpeo los papeles sobre el borde del escritorio y luego los lanzó suavemente sobre el centro. –Procura volver en el día. Aun quedan muchos expedientes. Llamaré a Enrico mientras tú sales.

-Gracias, señor. Chris Redfield es una pieza en un millón, no se arrepentirá.

Wesker lo ignoró deliberadamente mientras Barry se marchaba de la oficina. Antes de salir recibió un pequeño golpe con una bola de papel en su hombro.

-¿Yo me ocupo de Valentine? –preguntó inocentemente Forest mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un escarbadientes.

-Tú calienta el asiento de la oficina hasta que yo vuelva.

-No me la tiraré en tu escritorio, Barry. ¡No seas absurdo!

Barry Burton salió del despacho meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Forest siguió lanzando una pelota de Tenis sobre su cabeza y la atrapaba antes de que caiga por debajo de sus hombros. Estaba sentado, inclinado hacia atrás, con las piernas sobre su escritorio mientras el capitán del equipo hablaba con Enrico Marini.

-Aun el equipo se encuentra en modo ausente, por lo que los operativos no están de servicio. Sí… sí… -una pausa. –Por ahora solo una unidad, tenemos pensada una más. –pausa. –De acuerdo, lo veré dentro de una hora. Bien. Bien. –y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tiene el trabajo el tal Enrico?

Albert caminó hasta la puerta no sin antes con una mano empujar las piernas de Forest de un manotazo. –Baja esas piernas, Speyer. No estamos en un club. –se acomodó las gafas. –Aun no tiene el trabajo. Si me da buena impresión será suyo.

-Al fin esta oficina tendrá más vida después de todo. Y una mujer capi, ¿qué me dices?

Wesker abrió la puerta, ignorando a su hombre y cuando estuvo por cruzar la puerta, éste se levantó de su silla y exclamó:

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

-A ninguna parte que merezca explicación para ti, Speyer.

-Bueno. –dijo lanzando la pelota de tenis al cesto de basura. –Iré a refrescarme un poco al J´s.

-No. Te quedas aquí hasta que vuelva. Calienta el asiento. –y dicho esto, cerró de un portazo.

Forest abrió sus ojos iris caoba en una expresión ceñuda y se sentó de mala gana en su silla. De ahora en más, cuando Barry o Wesker estuvieran en la oficina, él estaría lejos para no terminar encerrado como en esos momentos.

* * *

Necesitaba leche, rosquillas, gelatina y lavavajillas… y algo más, pero no entendía su propia letra. Estaba en un pasillo del supermercado a las once de la mañana, intentando descifrar sus propias anotaciones en la lista, cuando una voz dijo:

-¡Eh, Chris! ¿Cómo va?

Alzó la vista y vio a Barry Burton, uno de los ex supervisores del SWAT y muy buen amigo suyo.

-¡Hola, Barry! ¿Qué tal?

Estrecharon la mano, sinceramente complacidos de verse. A Barry siempre le alegraba ver a Chris. Bronceado, de pelo corto y una amplia sonrisa, podía confundírselo fácilmente con un surfista de no ser por la camiseta que usaba en esos momentos con las siglas de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos.

Chris empujaba un carrito lleno de cosas para la casa. Barry le preguntó por su hermana.

-Claire ha agarrado gripe, pero está bien. Cuando me expulsaron de las fuerzas aéreas me sobra el tiempo para estar con ella. Estudia Bellas Artes, ¿sabías?

-No, no lo sabía. Siempre fue una muchachita muy diestra con el pincel.

-Sí, sí. –a Barry le sorprendió como se iluminaba el rostro de su amigo cuando se refería a su hermana. Un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

-¿Pudo superar los de sus abuelos?

-…Sí. Es una chica ruda, en cierto modo se parece a mí. Creo que el que no ha superado esas cosas soy yo. No tuve el tiempo para estar de luto y esas cosas, ya sabes…

Barry lo miró de reojo. ¿Había adoptado de pronto una actitud más reservada? ¿Tenía una expresión menos espontánea, más controlada?

-Mira Chris, no quise meterme en asuntos de familia. Creo que sabes por qué estoy aquí y tan lejos de casa.

Chris por unos momentos siguió empujando el carrito por los pasillos del supermercado como si Barry no estuviera a su lado. Por fin se detuvo y suspiró.

-Barry, lo estuve pensando y…

-Antes que nada, déjame invitarte un café. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. ¿Qué me dices?

-Un café. ¿Nada de trabajo?

-Nada de trabajo.

* * *

El departamento le resultó demasiado limpio y ordenado a diferencia de lo que Barry pensaba antes de llegar.

Mientras Chris acomodaba las bolsas de compras en la gran mesa del comedor, Barry se paseó por el living, observando la gran cantidad de fotografías en marcos y colgadas en las paredes adornando la estancia. Había muchas fotografías de Claire junto a su hermano Chris y una de sus padres con ellos de pequeños y más de sus abuelos.

Barry se detuvo en una fotografía en particular y la sostuvo en su mano mientras la contemplaba. Chris y Claire muy chicos, Claire no parecía llegar a los nueve años y Chris seguro tenía catorce o quince. Estaban abrazados y ella se veía muy segura, protegida, entre los brazos de su hermano. Estaban en una especie de campo muy bello.

-¿Café o cerveza, Barry? –preguntó Chris desde la heladera.

-Cerveza. Bien fría en lo posible.

-Sabía que seguías siendo el mismo. Cuando me dijiste café en el supermercado me asusté, lo juro.

Barry rió y acomodó la foto en su lugar. Luego fue caminando a la mesa del comedor y se sentó mientras veía el departamento. Era cómodo. Con un sofá, televisor, una gran mesa con sillas para seis personas.

Chris dejó la bebida en la mesa y terminó de acomodar las cosas en la heladera antes de sentarse frente a su viejo amigo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué me cuentas, Barry?

-No mucho, a decir verdad. Desde que dejé la fuerza aérea me fui a los SWAT. Eso ya lo sabes. Luego decidí buscarme un trabajo tranquilo para seguir mi vida tranquila. Me mude con mi familia a Raccon City donde me uní a los STARS, una fuerza élite de la policía. Es un buen sueldo y todo es tranquilo…

-¿Eres supervisor o algo así? –preguntó Redfield mientras daba un sorbo a su botella.

-Especialista de armas para ser más preciso. –Barry sonrió. –Logré meter a un amigo mío. Enrico Marini, como segundo al mando. El capitán me dijo que luego hablaría con él. Y mi idea era meter a otro amigo más…

-¿Cuántos son ya en el grupo? –Chris cambió el tema.

-Bueno, conmigo y el capitán somos tres. También está Forest Speyer como tirador y mantenimiento. Enrico Marini seguro está dentro y ya estábamos hablando con una nueva integrante. Una mujer. Ni bien vuelva para allá me tengo que poner en contacto con ella.

-Ese Speyer, ¿es bueno?

-De los mejores. El primer día venció al mejor tirador de la comisaría con total ventaja. –sonrió al recordarlo. –Necesita a alguien con quien competir.

-Barry, dijimos que nada de trabajo.

-Solo déjame proponértelo, ¿si, Chris?

-Es que no entiendes. –Chris jugó un poco con la botella casi vacía. –No puedo dejar a Claire sola aquí. No puedo. Perdió a sus padres, a sus abuelos… y…

-No se te ocurra decir que te pederá a ti, por todos los cielos, Chris. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No puedo dejarla sola, Barry. Y llevarla conmigo no es una opción. Tiene sus estudios aquí, apenas tiene 18 años.

-Chris, sus vidas fueron muy diferentes a muchas de las nuestras, eso lo sé y entiendo porqué te pones así. Pero no puedes prohibirle cosas hasta siempre. Te tocó ser el rol de padre y madre y hermano mayor al mismo tiempo y eso es muy estresante. Tienes que despabilarte, Chris. Desde que te expulsaron de las fuerzas aéreas estuviste perdido.

-Por insubordinación…

-¡Maldición, Chris! Yo, tú, y todos sabemos que fue por una causa mayor; salvaste a un compañero herido y te rehusaste a irte y dejarlo morir. Por eso te mancharon el historial.

Chris quedó en silencio observando su botella a medio terminar. Un silencio flotó en el aire por unos momentos. Barry bebió de la botella para refrescar su garganta al tiempo que dijo:

-Mira, yo te lo propongo y luego me dices si te interesa o no, ¿bueno?

-Está bien, está bien…

-Es una buena paga en una ciudad tranquila que rodea una cordillera de montañas. La unidad fue creada para dar una mayor seguridad a los habitantes de Raccon, pero no es realmente necesaria. Los oficiales de policía se encargan siempre de todo. Te mudas ahí, alquilas un lindo departamento y congenias con tus compañeros. Chris, realmente necesitas despabilarte un poco de esta rutina que te hiciste. Puedes llamar a Claire, invitarla los fines de semana o incluso venir a visitarla tú mismo. Pero por favor, ten en mente mi proposición, ¿si?

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kathy? –preguntó Redfield. Pareció no haber escuchado nada de lo que su amigo le dijo.

Barry suspiró y se frotó los ojos. –Bien. Anda de maravillas.

-¿Y Moira? ¿Polly? ¿Aun moja sus pañales?

-Moira esta bellísima. Tiene doce años. Polly desde hace unos meses no moja más los pañales. Su madre está agradecida.

-Cuando Claire mojaba los pañales siempre compré Pampers.

-Yo encuentro que los Huggies absorben más. –dijo Barry. –Y los Pampers aprietan demasiado. Comprimen la pierna del bebe.

-Pero los Pampers llevan una capa que elimina la humedad y mantiene seco el culito. –insistió. –Con Pampers, hay menos irritaciones.

-Cuando los usaba, las tiras adhesivas tienden a soltarse. Y cuando se empapan, siempre se escapa algo y se manchan las piernas, lo cual me daba más trabajo. No sé, a mí me parece que los Huggies son de mejor calidad.

Claire se asomó por el pasillo y les lanzó una mirada. Los hombres se echaron a reír, pensando que su charla debía de sonar a anuncio de pañales.

-Al fin despierta la bella durmiente. –dijo Chris y le lanzó un besito en el aire.

-¡Hola, Barry! ¡Tanto tiempo! –Claire abrazó al hombre que consideraba más como un tío que un amigo de Chris y este la envolvió con su brazo por la cintura.

-¿Cómo estás, muñeca? Me dijeron que tenes gripe.

-Se, pero estoy bien. Mi hermanito es un exagerado. ¿Te quedas a comer, Barry? –Claire vestía su pijama y no parecía importarle que estuviera Barry allí. Era como un padre más para los hermanos.

-Es verdad, es casi la hora del almuerzo. Justo compré para hacer unos tocinos con huevos.

-No, no. Gracias por la invitación pero ya tengo que irme. –apuró lo que quedaba del contenido de su botella y se levantó. –Tengo mucho trabajo y tengo que volver antes de la noche.

-¡Oh, Barry! Pensé que iba a ser como los viejos tiempos.

-Otra vez será, muñeca. Por ahora el viejo Barry tiene asuntos que atender. –miró al hermano mayor de los Refield. –Ten en cuenta mi proposición. Mi móvil estará encendido.

Chris no dijo nada y solo le asintió. Los hermanos lo acompañaron hasta la puerta y lo despidieron.

-¿Qué proposición se refería, hermano?

-Tonterías de Barry, ya lo conoces, Claire. ¿Quieres que te lleve el almuerzo a la cama? ¿Cómo estas de la fiebre?

Claire dejó que su hermano le tocará la frente por unos segundos mientras lo miraba fijamente. Ella había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste el trabajo, Chris?

El aludido se quedó helado y no dijo nada. Retiró la mano de su frente y se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Claire le siguió.

-¡Chris! ¡No me ignores!

-Claire, son asuntos de gente mayor. No te metas. Son mis asuntos.

-¡Y no podes decidir por mí, Chris! ¡Ya tengo 18 años! No tengo más 9. Y no haces diferencia. Me cuidas como si no supiera nada de la vida.

-Claire…

-¡Barry tiene razón! ¡Tenes que despejarte un poco más, Chris! ¡Por favor! No penses más en mí, ya lo hiciste durante casi 20 años.

-Claire, basta.

-¡Chris, te estoy diciendo que…!

-¡Basta, Claire! ¡Basta!

-Es por tu bien, hermano. Yo quiero lo mejor para vos como vos lo quisiste y queres para mi. ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Esto puede ser una buena oportunidad para que…

-¡NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS, BASTA! ¡ES MI DECISIÓN Y PUNTO!

Por un momento el departamento quedó en total silencio. Solo se escuchaba la grasa del tocino quemarse en la cacerola de la cocina y la respiración agitada del hermano mayor. Claire dio uno, dos y tres pasos hacia atrás hasta perderse por el pasillo y encerrarse en su habitación.

Chris suspiró mientras terminaba de preparar el tocino con huevos. Las venas de su cuello se deshincharon y lentamente volvió a tomar consciencia de las circunstancias.

Preparó sin apuros la mesa en el comedor y prendió la televisión. Noticias de asaltos, violaciones y ningún arresto. Chris odiaba la injusticia y ver y oír maltratos a civiles inocentes lo llenaba de rabia y cólera. Eso, por una parte, era algo que no dejaba ser en las fuerzas aéreas. No podía involucrarse en situaciones de civiles ante robos ordinarios, para eso estaba la policía, él estaba en una posición "jerarquica" mucho mas elevada.

Sin embargo, ser de los STARS quería decir estar en la ley, imponer la misma y arrestar a los delincuentes…

Tenía que hablar con su hermana.

Caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y golpeó con sus nudillos tres veces. Le respondió el silencio.

-Vamos, Claire. Quiero hablar contigo.

-No quiero hablar. –se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-Tengo tu tocino preparado.

-…déjalo en el piso y vete.

-Está bien, haré eso.

-Sin trampas.

-Sin trampas. –contestó él y se apartó un poco de la puerta. –Listo.

La puerta se abrió un poco pero fue suficiente como para que Chris pueda trabarla con uno de sus pies. Claire intentó cerrarla inútilmente y cuando vio que su hermano ingresaba a la habitación ella se tiró en la cama y se tapo con las sabanas.

-Claire… quería pedirte perdón… por lo sucedido.

-¿Y que más?

-Y que lo siento mucho y no fue mi intención ponerme así contigo. Es que últimamente estoy con mucho estrés. Ocuparme de la casa, de las cuentas, de…

-¿De mi?

-No me quejo de eso, Claire. Es mi deber como hermano mayor y además sabes que te quiero mucho… ¿si?

Claire se destapó y se sentó en la cama.

-Yo también te quiero mucho.

-¿Te puedo abrazar o me golpearás la cara cuando me acerque?

-Mmmh… sí, puedes acercarte. –sonrió.

Los hermanos se unieron en un abrazo fraternal que duro varios segundos.

-Chris, escúchame por una vez en tu vida, ¿si?

-Dispara.

-Te quiero muchísimo. ¡Te adoro! Pero es hora de que te ocupes de tu vida y no estoy recriminándote nada. Te ocupaste de mí cuando no era obligación tuya hacerlo, cuando tenías que estar jugando con tus amigos o yendo a tus clases de fútbol. Sin embargo, siempre estuviste conmigo, cuidándome, apoyándome y protegiéndome. Nunca, jamás me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte. Pero es hora de que penses en vos y por vos. Desde que te expulsaron hermano… caíste en una especie de abismo que no te está haciendo nada bien. Y yo quiero lo mejor para vos. Me acuerdo que venías contento de tu trabajo. Porque disfrutabas con lo que hacías. Yo creo que ese trabajo en… ¿dónde es?

-Raccon City.

-Raccon City te va a hacer muy bien, Chris. Además está Barry qué es como un padre para vos. Y yo voy a estar acá, no me voy a ir a ningún otro lado. Sé cuidarme sola, mi hermano psicópata y paranoico me enseñó unos cuantos trucos para quebrar tabiques.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario y Chris se permitió relajarse un poco más.

-Pero, Claire… ¿podrás vivir sola aquí? Yo me tendría que mudar a Raccon City.

-Sí, Chris, de mi no te preocupes. Trabajo en la cantina de mi universidad, ¿recuerdas? Sé cuidarme sola. Además es hora que te vayas que ya quiero traer chicos acá.

-¡Claire!

-¡Tendrías que haber visto tu rostro, hermanito!

-No lo sé… tendría que pensarlo.

-No estés pensándolo los años de tu vida que prometen ser una carrera profesional intachable, hermano. Recuerda que nada grande se ha hecho en el mundo sin una gran pasión y tú la tienes. Le pones voluntad, pasión y mucho empeño porque de verdad te gusta. Te quiero mucho pero sos muy cabeza dura.

-Te quiero mucho más, histérica. Y gracias por las palabras de ánimo.

-¿Histérica? ¿Perdón?

-Tendrías que serlo, los muchachitos de tu edad les gustan así.

-Si eso dices, hermanito.

-Voy a llamar a Barry. Vamos a posponer su vuelo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Hola, hola vecinillos! Poco a poco se ven progresos en este asunto de incorporacion de personajes, eh? xD espero que estos caps no les aburran! pronto ya estaran todos reunidos y listos para actuar como grupo! o eso intentaran! las rivalidades nunca fallan en grupos numerosos.

Sobre la relacion Chris - Claire - Barry. Siempre pense que fue una cosa asi. Los hermanitos Redfield perdieron a sus padres siendo apenas unos niños y los abuelos los criaron y estos fallecieron cuando Claire apenas tenia 9 años de edad. Chris se ocupo de ella y desde entonces y supongo que habra recibido ayuda de Barry cuando se volvieron buenos amigos. Calculo a Chris en las fuerzas a la edad de 23 años? y con un Barry como sustento y pilar importante en su vida y supongo que tambien en la de Claire.

Tambien pienso la relacion entre Chris y Claire. Chris se tuvo que ocupar de todo y dejar muchas cosas de lado, eso para mi es algo obvio. Sin mayores que los asesoren o ayuden, el hermano mayor se habra partido el lomo para intentar tener a su hermana menor lo mas bien posible.

Bueno, eso es todo.

Saludos y ... ¿reviews?


	4. Admisión

¡Que alegria! ¡Multiples reviews! Y yo que pensaba que solo escribia solo para **UnaLocaCleonista**! xD

Bueno, vamos por partes :)

**Invitado/a**: Gracias por tus palabras! No se si sea original pero me gusta mucho la epoca de los S.T.A.R.S. respectivamente y por eso intento que quede lo mas humanamente posibleme en el texto :) Y espero que te guste el capitulo!

**Chapucs: **Jajaja, vos sabes que somos varios los que tenemos estas ideas o se nos cruzaron alguna vez por la mente? jaja Y bueno, si queres leer sobre Jill, este capitulo te va a gustar :)

**Vidian**: ¡Muchas gracias por las palabras de animo! (: Le pongo mucho empeño a la historia y espero que te guste el rumbo que va tomando. Sobre el escrito de Ary Valentine, no, no lo conocia! y muchas gracias por recomendarmelo porque lo lei y esta esplendido! Hasta vi en el mismo muchas ideas que yo tenia pensadas para el mio, y tuve que cambiar algunas cosas para que nadie piense que hubo usurpacion de ideas o algo por el estilo! jaja :) espero que te animes a leer los capitulos que te quedan por delante y leerte mas seguido por aca!

**4**

**Admisión.**

El bar Jack´s o apodado _J´s_ era muy concurrido a esas horas del mediodía. El menú del día contaba de variaciones para todos los gustos; comidas vegetarianas, platos abundantes en una promoción innegable… y el café era muy bueno para despertar los reflejos caidos durante la jornada laboral.

Forest pidió otra botella mas de cerveza no sin antes dedicarle un piropo a Cindy, la camarera. La mujer, como era costumbre, no cayó ante los encantos del tirador del equipo Bravo. Barry y Enrico pidieron dos botellas más mientras que Chris solicitaba el plato del día.

-Tienes media hora para comer, Redfield. Estarás atorado para cuando estemos en la comisaría. –dijo Forest riendo.

-Dijo que en diez minutos lo tendrían listo. –Chris se encogió de hombros.

-Comida recalentada. –opinó Enrico bebiendo de un vaso. –Imposible que hagan una tortilla y hagan un bife en ese tiempo… ¿Qué crees Barry?

-Comida recalentada. –asintió varias veces. –Pero es rica.

-Como sea, tengo un hambre monumental. –dijo Chris mientras bostezaba abiertamente. –No desayuné y me muero del hambre.

-El desayuno es la comida numero uno, colega. –dijo Forest mientras daba una rápida exploración del bar con un movimiento de cabeza. –Bellezas a las doce en punto.

-Tienes un radar en tu cabeza, Speyer. –rió Barry.

-A la morena la conozco –Chris ganó la atención del tirador rápidamente y tuvo que explicarse. –Es decir, de vista. Es vecina de mi departamento.

-Con más razón para ir a charlar un rato, divertirlas. No seas un amargado, Redfield. Desde que compartimos las prácticas de tiro te vi como un tipo que iba al frente, ¿o me equivoco? –indagó Forest buscando una reacción en su compañero. Sonrió cuando lo logró.

-Es solo que no soy de los de tu tipo, Speyer. Y no te lo tomes a mal.

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso? –estalló el ex motoquero con una expresión ceñuda. -¿Y que no me lo tome a mal? Contesta a eso, "que no me lo tome a mal"

-Quise decir que… -Chris intentó explicarse pero supo que iba a ser imposible. Forest hablaba muy rápido cuando estaba enojado.

-Barry, si yo te digo, viejo, tienes que hacer dieta, esa panza algún día va a desprender un botón de tu uniforme y me sacará un ojo, ¡pero, no te lo tomes a mal! ¿Qué dirías, eh?

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Exacto!

Chris quedó en silencio, intentando ahogar las ganas de estallar en carcajadas. Enrico y Barry se sentían igual que él. Forest indagó en los rostros de sus colegas.

-¿Y de qué se ríen?

-Nada, nada. Es solo que tú eres muy frontal, yo no soy de esos. Eso fue todo.

Forest se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. –Bueno, eso no tiene nada de malo. –se pasó una mano por su larga cabellera. –Supongo que no todos somos iguales, pero te gustan las mujeres, ¿verdad?

-Apuesta tu motocicleta a que sí.

-Entonces, como colega y _segundo_ mejor tirador –hizo énfasis en la palabra segundo. –Tendrás que ayudarme en la conquista. De paso nos despejamos un poco que estos viejos no paran de hablar del trabajo.

Chris sonrió ante la risa de su colega y Enrico y Barry fueron indiferentes al comentario. Marini le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Ese tono con tu superior, Speyer.

-¡Auch! –se quejó infantilmente mientras se agarraba el costado. -¿Cuánto tienes en la billetera, Redfield?

-Unos ciento cincuenta... creo.

-Invitas vos las cervezas. Yo traje para ésta nomás. –dijo y sacó unos diez dólares y los colocó en la mesa. –Díganle a Cindy que no se ponga celosa.

Enrico observó como Chris Redfield y Forest Speyer se levantaban y se acercaban a la mesa de las féminas. Al parecer les resultaron agradables porque se sentaron en su misma mesa luego de platicar un rato. Forest no paraba de sonreír y charlar con la morena mientras Chris hacia lo propio con la otra chica.

-A esa edad ojala no haya sido así. –dijo Enrico mientras terminaba su vaso de cerveza. –Ese Speyer es demasiado inquieto, ¿no es así?

-Tiene una personalidad muy… inquieta, sí. –lo secundó el experto de armas mientras bebía de su vaso.

-¿Y hablaste con Frost? –preguntó Enrico con la mirada pérdida en algún punto del bar.

-Sí. Wesker lo mandó al taller a personalizar unos jeeps en caso de urgencia. Su primer día y ya está moviendo el culo. –Barry sonrió. No hacia mucho que había vuelto a Raccon City con Chris incluido. Un mes pasó desde aquello pero pareciera como si no hubieran transcurrido ni dos días.

Y lo que más llamaba la atención era lo bien que estaba el resto en el grupo. Todos parecían llevarse bien, al menos por el momento, y eso era importante. Unificarse como unidad.

-Estuve esta mañana con Edward Dewey. Por órdenes de Wesker tuvimos que buscar un reemplazo en caso de que el equipo entero este solicitado en una misión. Edward es amigo de un agente de la comisaría, un tal Kevin Dooley. Será nuestro piloto por el momento. Dewey en estos momentos se quedó con él para hacer prácticas con el helicóptero.

-Dooley, buen tipo. –opinó Barry asintiendo. –Pensé que Irons no quería involucrar directamente a nadie del departamento de policía.

-Eso era hasta hoy, supongo. También esta este tipo, Kevin Ryman. Ya es la segunda vez que es rechazado para formar parte de los S.T.A.R.S. Es persistente.

-Es tirador y los dos puestos para ambos equipos están ocupados. Es terco y cabeza dura… en cierto modo, me recuerda a alguien. –Barry fijó sus ojos en la espalda de Redfield mientras recordaba viejos momentos de ellos juntos en la fuerza aérea.

Enrico se cruzó de brazos mientras se estiraba en la silla, permitiéndose relajarse unos momentos. Ser el segundo al mando lo agobiaba un poco. Si bien aun no estaban en servicio reglamentariamente, había muchas cosas por hacer hasta que lo estén y el capitán Wesker se ocupaba de que tengan poco tiempo libre entre sus turnos.

-¿Qué me dices de Aiken? –preguntó Marini.

-¿Richard? Demasiado servicial para mi gusto. Intenta quedar bien con todos cuando no es estrictamente necesario.

-Hay hombres que son así. Pocos, pero los hay. Atento, servicial… un buen efectivo para la unidad.

Cindy, la camarera, regresó a la mesa con el almuerzo de Chris y lo dejó frente a una de las dos sillas vacías de la mesa en donde Barry y Enrico estaban.

-¿Chris comerá el menú? –preguntó extrañada la mujer mientras que Barry arrastraba el plato para él.

-Deja que yo me ocupe del menú del día, Cindy.

La mujer sonrió y se retiró nuevamente. Burton probó la carne e hizo un ruido con la boca cerrada, degustándola.

-¿Está bueno?

-De lo mejor que probé.

El segundo al mando comprobó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y volvió a su posición. –Aún tienes quince minutos antes de volver al trabajo.

-Recuérdame de llamar a Jill Valentine cuando estemos allá. Tuvo problemas con el asunto de inscribirse y asuntos personales. –Barry tosió. –Tuvo que irse de la ciudad a buscar a su novio y volver. Tenía miedo de que un antiguo ex la este acechando. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Hay hombres enfermos en todos lados, Barry. ¿Qué se sabe del ex?

-Según Valentine era adicto a la heroína. Golpeador, abusivo. Cuando estaban juntos había cambiado pero cuando Jill optó por dejarlo por sus diferentes… ya sabes, cambios de humor, esas mierdas que te da la droga, el tipo se volvió loco. En conclusión, vino a Raccon City y ahora está en el hospital. Quiso suicidarse delante de Valentine y esta pudo frenarlo. Está custodiado. Jill tiene que ir a testificar a la comisaría hoy a la tarde.

-Podríamos llevarlos a la sala de interrogación. Hace mucho que no veo a alguien temblar. –Enrico rió.

-Es la idea. Ten por seguro que temblara. –sonrió mientras terminaba de comer a las apuradas.

-Bueno, hora de regresar a servir a esta ciudad. –añadió Marini dejando la paga de su cuenta sobre la mesa. Barry hizo lo mismo y se levantaron.

Pasaron por al lado de la mesa en donde Speyer y Redfield seguían charlando con las mujeres.

-Tienen cinco minutos. –dijo el segundo al mando al pasar y salieron del bar.

-Bueno, ¿esta noche entonces? –preguntó Forest animadamente.

-Esta noche, sí. –respondió la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La otra asintió mientras miraba a Chris.

-A las diez en punto, ni un minuto mas. –dijo Speyer mientras se levantaba de la silla y tomaba su chaqueta.

-Vamos, vamos, Wesker nos matará. –comentó Redfield y ambos salieron del bar dejando a un par de amigas entretenidas.

* * *

La tarde en la comisaría era un hervidero de hormigas. Se saturaban de llamadas sobre abuelas que se tropezaban en la ducha, asaltos a plena luz del día, gatos perdidos, perros perdidos y hasta de tortugas perdidas. Y no faltaban los borrachos que molestaban a la población con muestras pudorosas en público.

Y allí estaba Jill Valentine, pulcramente vestida, sentada en una de las tantas sillas de espera. Al lado tenía a mujeres amamantando bebés, criaturas que lloraban y alguna que otra mujer golpeada. Se sintió un tanto tonta estando allí cuando en realidad, desde hace más de un mes, tendría que estar desde el otro lado.

Y odiaba, de sobremanera, como los agentes que pasaban se detenían para verle los voluminosos pechos. No era su culpa que la genética los haya transformado de ese modo y no estaba avergonzada de su cuerpo; tenía unas curvas envidiables y era exuberante. Lo que le molestaba era la falta de discreción de algunas personas, especialmente de los hombres.

Finalmente la voz de un hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Jill Valentine? –la voz era suave y reconfortante. Jill alzó la vista y se topó con un hombre alto, fornido y con una sonrisa muy blanca. –Richard Aiken, perdón la demora.

-Hola, sí, no hay problema. Todas estas cosas me estaban poniendo nerviosa. –dijo refiriéndose a los exóticos objetos que adornaban la comisaría. Había cuadros extraños, jarrones bizarros y animales disecados como trofeos retorcidos.

-Son del jefe de la policía, Brian Irons. Un tipo peculiar. Ven, lamento hacerte esperar. –Aiken la guió entre el tumulto de gente y cruzaron rápidamente el río de gente y policías y subieron las escaleras al primer piso. –Ya están todos tus papeles en regla, Jill. Tengo asignado tu papeleo asi que lo tendré listo para esta noche a más tardar. –le sonrió. –Extraña forma de conocerte.

-Gracias. –dijo ella sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Ella era apta para el cuerpo de policía, pero con todas estas cosas que habían sucedido estaba mas que encaminada a un colapso nervioso. Por eso tardo un mes, y un poco más, en presentarse formalmente en la comisaría y no es la mejor impresión que quiso brindar.

-No te preocupes por el hombre del hospital, está custodiado día y noche hasta que se le de el alta y venga aquí a ser interrogado y testificar. –pasaron por la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S y Jill se extrañó por eso. ¿A dónde la llevaba?

-Disculpa pero… ¿A dónde vamos si se puede saber? –quiso saber la mujer mientras observaba las extrañas obras de arte por el pasillo. Ese tal Irons era un loco de remate si creía que eso quedaba bonito como adorno.

-Bueno, como ya prácticamente eres parte del grupo, creí que podrías ayudarme con algo. El resto está ocupado. –dijo Richard sonriendo. –No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada.

-Claro, no hay problema… -a decir verdad, solo tenía ganas de ver el papeleo y si no se le necesitaba en nada mas, irse a su departamento a acostarse un rato. Tenía unas ojeras terribles y se sintió de pronto incomoda ante ese reciente hallazgo. Con todo este asunto de su ex persiguiéndola apenas había podido pegar un ojo. Estuvo por articular alguna excusa cuando Richard le mostró una puerta.

* * *

Jill Valentine, sentada en la habitación vacía, miró hacia el reloj de pared. Eran las seis de la tarde. Observó la mesa que tenía delante, sobre la que solo había un búcaro de flores y un cuaderno de notas colocados sobre la lisa superficie. Miró la silla situada al otro lado de la mesa, mucho más tosca de la que ella estaba sentada. Entonces, con voz alta, preguntó:

-¿Cómo va eso?

Hubo un clic mecánico y la voz de Richard sonó a través del altavoz del techo: -Necesito unos minutos para los niveles del sonido. La luz está bien. ¿Quieres hablar un poco?

Ella asintió, mirando por encima del hombro el espejo de una sola cara oculto a sus espaldas. Vio solo su reflejo, pero sabía que Richard estaba detrás; contemplándola.

-Por tu voz adivino que estás cansado.

-Anoche hubo problemas con la radio del lugar. Y esta sala no está programada aún para interrogatorios. Por eso el nivel de voz. Soy un santo para acceder a todos los caprichos del jefe. –explicó Aiken.

-Yo también estoy muy cansada. –confesó ella. –Tuve problemas con alguien que no es un santo.

Se rió. Hablaba únicamente para que pudiera nivelar el sonido de la habitación; había dicho lo primero que le pasó por la mente. Pero era verdad: Benson no merecía el título de santo. Tampoco merecía su interés, aunque le había interesado unos años atrás, cuando le conoció. Aun aunque haya sentido que estaba enamorada de él. ¿_Enamorada_? Debería decirlo en voz alta y ver lo absurdo que sonaría. Enamorada del hombre que la persiguió desde su ruptura. Un maniaco, quizá psicópata.

Pero Morris era distinto. Morris, el supuesto novio que tuvo que ir a buscar a New York para traerlo hasta Raccon City por una temporada. Una pérdida total de tiempo. Ambos estaban en una fase de declive total en la relación pero sirvió un poco el caso de Benson para volver a juntarse, aunque solo haya durado una noche.

La noche anterior había puesto fin a sus relaciones. Ambos sabían que era algo inevitable.

¿Por qué se sentía deprimida?

-Has dejado de hablar. –dijo Richard.

-No sé que decir… Ahora es el momento de que todas las almas buenas acudan en socorro del paciente. El ágil zorro pardo saltó sobre la rana espachurrada. Nuestro común destino es llegar a este punto final del firmamento. –se detuvo. -¿Es suficiente?

-Un poco más.

-Mary, Mary, alma en motín, ¿cómo crece tu jardín? Siento no recordar el resto. ¿Qué más dice el poema? –se rió.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos el nivel.

Jill observó sus manos y las extendió para ver sus uñas de color azul oscuro. -¿Ya puedo irme? –preguntó sonriendo.

La contestación fue una risa robótica y luego un pequeño silencio hasta que la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió: -Claro. Eres libre.

Valentine se levantó y salió de la sala. Aiken le entregó un colgante identificatorio de que pertenecía a la unidad S.T.A.R.S y al R.P.D.

-Por si quieres hacerle una visita a ese desgraciado.

-Gracias, Richard. Nos vemos en la semana, ¿si? Adiós.

* * *

El policía estaba sentado junto a la habitación de Benson, con el respaldo de la silla inclinado contra la pared. Leía _Romances secretos_ con un interés que a Jill se le antojó increíble. Sabía sin preguntarlo de dónde había sacado la revista; estaría aburrido y una de las enfermeras se la habría prestado. También fumaba un cigarrillo y tiraba la ceniza a un cenicero de pie.

Levantó la vista al oírla avanzar por el pasillo. Leyó rápidamente las siglas de su colgante identificatorio.

-Buenas noches, agente.

-Buenas noches. –respondió ella sin más. Reprimió el impulso de reprocharle su actitud poco profesional, pero los oficiales no estaban bajo su jurisdicción, y además no era justo desahogarse con él. -¿Todo está tranquilo?

-Bastante tranquilo.

Valentine no sabía realmente por qué estaba en esos momentos por abrir la puerta y visitar a aquel tipo. Tal vez tenía cierta empatía por él. Fue el primero que la ayudó con el asunto de su padre que estaba preso y el primero que la entendió en todos sus aspectos. Quería saber si estaba bien, eso era todo.

Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas; la única luz provenía del resplandor de la pantalla de televisión. Benson parecía haberse dormido; su cuerpo estaba de espaldas a la puerta, y las sábanas le cubrían los hombros. Jill desconectó el aparato de televisión y se acercó a la cama. Suavemente, le tocó una pierna.

-Harry. –dijo en voz baja. –Harry… -se detuvo. La pierna era blanda e informe al tacto; aumentó la presión y la pierna se convirtió en un bulto extraño. Buscó el interruptor de la lámpara de la mesilla, lo apretó y se iluminó la habitación. Entonces apartó las sábanas. Benson no estaba. En su lugar había tres bolsas de plástico de las que se usaban en el hospital. La cabeza de Benson estaba representada por una toalla rellena de algodón, y su brazo por otra.

–Oficial. –llamó sin levantar la voz. –será mejor que meta su nariz aquí dentro.

El policía entró de un salto, con la mano en la pistola. Jill señaló la cama.

-Por todos los diablos. –exclamó el policía. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es lo que iba a preguntarle yo.

El hombre no replicó. Fue inmediatamente al cuarto de baño y lo registró; estaba vacío. Miro en el armario.

-Su ropa sigue aquí…

-¿Cuándo entró usted en la habitación por última vez?

-…pero sus zapatos no están. –añadió el policía, que seguía mirando en el armario. –Faltan los zapatos. –se volvió y miró a Valentine con expresión desesperada. -¿Dónde está?

-¿Cuándo entró usted en la habitación por última vez? –repitió Jill.

-Hará unos veinte minutos.

Ella se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia fuera. La ventana estaba abierta, pero una altura de siete pisos la separaba del área de estacionamiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha dejado usted la puerta sin vigilancia?

-Escuche, agente, fueron solo unos minutos…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Me quedé sin cigarrillos, y en el hospital no hay ninguna máquina, así que tuve que cruzar la calle para ir a la cafetería. Tardé unos tres minutos; debían de ser las once y media.

-Magnífico. –dijo Jill. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-David… Ford-dijo algo inquieto el oficial de policía mientras un color pálido comenzaba a inundar su rostro.

-David. –repitió ella. –No te preocupes, no busco recriminarte nada ante tus superiores, pero necesito que te comuniques con la R.P.D. y digas lo que sucedió y pidas refuerzos. Este tipo es peligroso y está suelto en la ciudad.

-Claro, eso tengo que hacer. Seguro. –dijo convencido el policía mientras llamaba por radio y explicaba lo sucedido.

Jill por su parte salió a toda prisa del hospital y se subió a su vehículo. Pensó en telefonear a Morris pero no era una opción. No quería verlo solo por qué el maniático de Benson haya escapado. Era solo revolver más mierda de lo que había. No. Decidió ir a su departamento y quedarse allí.

Ingresó a su departamento tiritando de frío. Era increíble lo que bajaba la temperatura al llegar la noche. No hacia mucho había pasado el verano pero aun faltaba para la llegada del invierno, al menos, tres meses como mucho.

Cerró la puerta y dejó las llaves puestas. Se recostó en el sofá del departamento y encendió el televisor. Los parpados comenzaron a pesarles… no recordó en qué momento se durmió.

Despertó abruptamente escuchando el sonido de tu teléfono. Murmuró algo mientras se desemperezaba y caminaba hacia el aparato. Se fijó la hora. ¿Quién carajo llamaba a la una y media de la noche?

-Diga. –gruñó Valentine mientras le costaba mantenerse despierta.

Hubo un silencio. Entonces una voz de hombre preguntó: -¿Con quién hablo?

-Soy Jill Valentine.

-¿Pertenece usted a… -una breve pausa. –La unidad recientemente formada conocida como S.T.A.R.S y sirve en la misma como experta en máquinas y explosivos?

-Sí, así es.

-Tome un lápiz y un papel; quiero que apunte una dirección. Soy Chris Redfield de la unidad Alpha del equipo S.T.A.R.S.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó de pronto nerviosa.

-Se ha producido un asesinato. –dijo Chris. –Y tenemos que hacerles algunas preguntas.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Ajáaaaaaaa! a que los sorprendi, eh? xD

Bueno, antes que nada quiero aclarar que estuve en muchas situaciones para crear este capitulo, lo juro xD me costo mucho la parte de Jill y espero que haya quedado bien! es una mujer con mucha personalidad y espero reflejar bien eso para darle su esencia :) Y sobre el final, el policia que cuidaba al ex de Jill, David Ford, es mencionado mucho en RE3 y RE2 en diversos files que encontramos por la comisaria. Es asesinado... :(

Besos! y espero reviews! :)


	5. Confrontación

Hola a todos! Perdon por la tardanza pero estuve mucho tiempo pensando en dividir estos caps, modifique varias cosas y espero que haya quedado como yo queria! y eso quiere decir, con misterio y suspenso por el momento jajajaja =)

**Vidian: **¡Si que volviste! =) Me alegro que te hayan gustado los otros caps y en especial el tercero! Yo tambien no veia la hora de incluir a Jill! jajaja pero con tanta trama enredada que pense para ella, era hora de que lo haga, si no, no iba a terminar mas su aparicion =P y si, Benson es terrible... espero que no le haga nada malo yo tampoco! o si lo hara? jeje

**UnaLocaCleonista:** Jajajaja si! soy de Argentina tambien! ese "Vos" se me habra escapado porque tengo un problema, escribo todo en modus argentinus y por ahi se me escapaban los "tu" y le clavo un Vos y queda re mal jajaja y bueno, sos mi fan numero 1 entonces! jaja espero que te guste este cap! =)

**Ary Valentine:** ¡Me siento popular! Jajaja gracias Ary! y si, a mi tambien me cae muuuy, muuuy bien ese Forest! pero Forest como el de tu historia no hay! jajajaja todavia recuerdo ese cap donde dice "follamigos" y me cai del sillon jajaja  
Y gracias por lo que decis sobre mi narracion! hago lo que puedo y me alegra que quede bien para los que leen la historia! =) me siento muy halagado jajaja aun no se tomar una buena personalidad de Chris como lo haces vos! pero espero mejorar dentro de un par de caps! En el Chris de ahora se vera reservado, no confia en Jill y como para menos... jajaja =)  
Yo siempre pense en Chris y Jill como buenos compañeros y nada mas. Lo juro, eso pensaba... pero leyendo tu historia como que me dieron ganas de hacer un Jill - Chris! pero por el momento no lo creo =P hay asuntos mas delicados que tratar como el bastardo de Benson! jaja y siii Vidian me recomendo tu fic! sin ella nunca lo hubiera leido! =)

_Lamento que este cap quede corto a diferencia del resto! pero no tenía mucho tiempo para escribirlo y quería subirlo cuanto antes! Espero que este cap les guste a las tres! y si se les hace muy CSI MIAMI jajaja diganmelo e intentare modificar los contextos y las situaciones. =) Se las aprecia muchisimo! gracias por leer!_

* * *

**5**

**Confrontación**

Tres coches patrulla se hallaban estacionados frente al edificio de Sunset. Las intermitentes luces rojas ya habían atraído a una multitud, a pesar de la hora y del frío reinante.

Valentine aparcó el coche al final de la calle y fue caminando hasta la casa. Un policía joven la detuvo.

-¿Es usted una inquilina?

-Soy Jill Valentine. Chris Redfield me ha llamado.

El agente le indicó el ascensor. –Tercer piso, a la izquierda. –informó, y la dejó pasar.

La gente miró con curiosidad mientras ella cruzaba el vestíbulo y se quedaba esperando el ascensor. Los curiosos estaban fuera, miraban hacia la casa, y se empinaban para ver por encima de los hombros de los que tenían adelante, mientras hablaban en susurros entre ellos. Jill se preguntó qué pensarían de ella. Las luces fulgurantes de los coches patrulla proyectaban un resplandor intermitente hacia la entrada de la casa. Por fin llegó el ascensor, y las puertas se cerraron tras ella.

El interior del ascensor estaba sucio; tenía un forro de plástico que imitaba la madera y una alfombra verde manchada por innumerables perros y gatos. Valentine esperó impaciente a que llegaba al tercer piso. Sabía qué albergaban esos edificios: estafadores, drogadictos, y gentes de paso. Podía alquilarse un apartamento para un plazo breve, de mes en mes. Era un antro.

Salió del ascensor en el tercer piso y se dirigió a una puerta rodeada de policías. Uno de ellos la detuvo, ella repitió que había ido a ver a Redfield, y el policía la dejó pasar, advirtiéndole que no tocara nada.

Era un apartamento de una sola habitación, amueblada en estilo seudoespañol, o por lo menos eso le pareció. Unos veinte hombres se apiñaban entre los muebles, recogiendo muestras, tomando fotografías, midiendo, examinando objetos. Era imposible imaginarse el aspecto de la estancia antes de la invasión del personal de policía.

Redfield salió a su encuentro. Era joven, de unos veinte y cuatro años, y vestía un traje gastado de corte clásico.

-¿Es usted Jill Valentine?

-Sí.

-Soy Chris Redfield. –su apretón de manos fue rápido y firme. –Gracias por venir. El cuerpo está en el dormitorio; ya ha venido el funcionario de Investigación Criminal.

La acompañó al dormitorio. La víctima era una joven de unos veinte años, y yacía desnuda sobre la cama. Tenía la cabeza destrozada y numerosas heridas de arma blanca. La cama estaba empapada de sangre y su olor dulzón invadía el lugar.

En el resto de la habitación reinaba el desorden: la silla del tocador tirada en el suelo, los cosméticos y las lociones se vaciaban sobre la alfombra, una de las lamparillas de noche estaba rota. Seis hombres trabajaban en la habitación; uno de ellos un médico de la Oficina de Investigación, que escribía un acta de defunción.

-Esta es la agente Valentine. –dijo Redfield. –Explíquele los detalles.

El médico señaló el cuerpo. –Como puede ver, una metodología brutal. Un golpe potente en la región temporal izquierda, que produjo depresión craneal y la inconsciencia instantánea. El arma ha sido aquella lámpara; tiene pegados algunos cabellos de la víctima y sangre de su grupo.

Jill observó la lámpara y volvió a contemplar el cadáver. -¿Y las heridas?

-Son posteriores, casi seguramente post mortem. La mató el golpe en la cabeza.

Jill miró la cabeza. Tenía un lado hundido, como una pelota de fútbol deshinchada, lo cual desfiguraba las facciones de un rostro que debió de ser convencionalmente bonito.

-Observará usted que está medio maquillada. –prosiguió el médico mientras se acercaba al cadáver. –Tal como hemos reconstruido los hechos, ella estaba sentada ante aquel tocador, maquillándose. El golpe fue asestado desde arriba y desde el lado, la derribó de la silla e hizo caer las lociones y demas objetos. Entonces la levantaron. –el médico alzó los brazos y fingió un esfuerzo, como si cargase un cuerpo invisible. –Y la colocaron en la cama.

-¿Alguien bastante fuerte?

-Sí, claro. Tuvo que ser un hombre.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Por los pelos del pubis encontrados en la ducha. Había dos variedades: una pertenece a ella, y la otra es masculina. Como usted sabrá, el pelo del pubis masculino es más circular y menos elíptico en su corte transversal que el pelo femenino.

-No lo sabía. –dijo Valentine.

-Puedo darle una muestra, si lo desea. –ofreció el médico. –También hemos comprobado que el asesino tuvo relación sexual con ella antes de cometer el crimen. En el semen hay sangre, y es del grupo AO. Se deduce que el hombre tomó una ducha después del coito, y después salió y la mató.

Jill asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Había decidido que el médico de la sección criminal no era de fiar; y se propuso no contarle nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Se aproximó al cadáver para examinar las heridas. Eran todas pequeñas, como pinchazos, y estaban rodeadas de jirones de piel.

-¿Han encontrado el arma?

-No. –contestó el médico.

-¿Qué clase de arma pudo usar, según usted?

-No estoy seguro. Debe de ser algo poco afilado, pero muy duro. Necesitó hacer mucha fuerza para penetrar de este modo con un instrumento relativamente romo.

-Otro argumento a favor de que es un hombre. –dijo Chris que hasta el momento se mantuvo expectante.

-Sí. Yo diría que ha sido algo de metal, como un abridor o un destornillador.

-Exacto. –dijo Valentine.

Chris se apartó un poco de ellos y a los segundos regresó con un papel en el que parecía que contenía una nota escrita con sangre. Redfield le entregó la nota a la mujer.

-Estábamos realizando una investigación rutinaria. –explicó. –Cuando encontramos esto.

Jill leyó la ficha horrorizada.

_"Una perra menos. Faltas vos, Jill Valentine. Atte: B."_

-Entonces fue cuando la llamamos. –dijo Redfield mirándola fijamente. –Ya lo sabe todo; ahora le corresponde hablar a usted.

-Su nombre es Harry Benson. –contestó ella. –Tiene treinta y cuatro años y padece fuertes trastornos psicológicos. Una epilepsia psicomotora. Escapó del hospital en la noche.

-Dios santo. –exclamó el doctor.

-¿Epilepsia Psicomotora? –preguntó Redfield mientras anotaba en un cuaderno.

-Sí, epilepsia psicomotora.

-Necesitaré algunas explicaciones. –dijo Redfield mientras tomaba notas.

-Por supuesto.

-Y una descripción y fotografías…

-Lo pondré todo a su disposición.

-…tan pronto como le sea posible.

Ella asintió. Todos sus impulsos anteriores de resistirse a la policía, de querer proteger a Benson, se habían desvanecido. No dejaba de mirar la cabeza hundida de la muchacha. Se imaginaba la rapidez, la violencia del ataque. Echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera.

-Ahora son la una menos veinte. –dijo. –Iré a la comisaría, pero me detendré en mi casa para lavarme y cambiarme de ropa. Puede usted encontrarme allí o en la comisaría.

-Iré a su casa. –decidió Redfield. –Terminaré de trabajar aquí dentro de unos veinte minutos.

-Muy bien. –dijo ella, y le dio su dirección.

* * *

La ducha era una delicia, los hilos de agua caliente parecían agujas punzantes sobre su piel desnuda. Se relajó, aspiró el vapor y cerró los ojos.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y salió, envolviéndose con una toalla. Secó el vapor del espejo y contempló su imagen. _Tienes un aspecto terrible_, pensó mientras movía la cabeza; la imagen la imitó. La ducha había lavado el maquillaje de los ojos, el único maquillaje que usaba, y se veía los ojos pequeños, y opacos por la fatiga.

¿Qué día era? Necesitó pensar un momento para recordar que era viernes. No había dormido en veinticuatro horas y tenía todos los síntomas de la falta de sueño que recordaba cuando patrullaba de noche en New York. Acidez en el estómago, malestar en todo el cuerpo y la mente embotada.

Sabía que el malestar iría en aumento. Dentro de cuatro o cinco horas empezaría a soñar despierta con dormir. Se imaginaría una cama, y la suavidad del colchón al tenderse sobre él. Empezaría a obsesionarse con las maravillosas sensaciones que le produciría quedarse dormida.

Esperaba que no tardasen en encontrar a Benson. El espejo volvía a estar empañado. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño para que se ventilase y limpió un trozo de espejo con la mano. Estaba empezando a maquillarse de nuevo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Debía de ser Chris Redfield. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave.

-Está abierta. –gritó, y después siguió maquillándose. Se pintó un ojo, y antes de pintarse el segundo añadió. –Si quiere café, vaya a la cocina a hervir agua.

Se pintó el otro ojo, apretó más la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se asomó al pasillo.

-¿Ha encontrado todo lo que necesitaba? –preguntó.

En el pasillo estaba Harry Benson.

-Buenas noches, Jill. –dijo con voz amable. –Espero no haber llegado en un momento inoportuno.


End file.
